I expected better from you, Miss Granger!
by VerumProbitasVitaPietas
Summary: Sirius puts Hermione in detention, but she ends up doing the unforgivable- loving every minute of it!


Clarification: hermione, lavender, parvati, harry, ron are all 19, returned after the 7th book (not epilogue compliant) to Hogwarts to finish schooling

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione just couldnt concentrate today. It was driving her crazy! She was sitting in Defense class, trying to read her text, but she couldn't get past bunches of 4 words each. Normally, she could buckle down and read for hours or even days on end. She couldn't even make herself read enough to figure out the main point of the text. She hoped Sirius would understand. He was the DADA professor now. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and Sirius had somehow come whizzing back through the veil when Bellatrix died. He returned and became the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to "re-do" their seventh year after hunting Horcruxes.

A sudden noise spooked Hermione out of her reflection. She looked up slowly into the dark,unfathomable eyes of one Professor Black.

"Hermione, have you heard one word I've said to you? Explain yourself please" He demanded in a curt tone.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I just can't concentrate today"

"Well, I expected better from you. Detention, my office, tonight at 10"

Class resumed, but Hermione was devastated. She'd never had detention before, and she'd expected Sirius to understand, after all they'd been through together, all he knew she'd been through. She became angry. "How dare he give me detention? The guy practically lived in detention when he'd been there- surely he knew she wasn't the detention type!"

She stormed out of class as soon as the bell rang, her now tamed locks bobbing with her stride. She'd have to do her class reading at dinner- she couldn't do it tonight because she had detention! The nerve!

She paid extra-close attention to the rest of her classes. She couldn't afford another slip-up. The funny thing was, the confusion and lack of concentration left as soon as she had left Professor Black's room. Odd.

Her anger returned when she remembered her detention tonight. Harry and Ron were almost afraid to talk to her at dinner. She felt as if she was emitting lightning bolts.

"Jeez Mione, what's wrong with you?" asked Ron. Or at least that's what she deciphered. What he had said (with food all in his mouth ) was "'eef ione, ats wr' ith oo?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Sirius- oh I'm sorry- Professor Black- gave me detention today." She snapped

'Hermione, I'm sure he had a good reason. Sirius'd never mistreat us like Snape. I wonder if you hit a nerve or something" piped Harry, ever in the defense of his godfather who could do no wrong in his eyes.

"I'll ask him tonight" said Hermione, softening. She'd ask politley, she might've done something wrong and not realized it. Shoot!

Parvati and Lavender must've heard their conversation, or at least pat of it. They piped in from 7 people down. "hermione, you got detention with Professor Black? Lucky! One-on-one time with the HOTTEST professor Hogwarts has ever seen? Ooh what'd I'd do to trade places with you! That hair and those eyes, and he totally has the bad-boy appeal with the motorcylce boots and leather jacket." They said, turning to talk to each other now on this ever-so- interesting subject.

Hermione swore she saw Sirius watching from his seat at the staff table. The "9th" year table wasn't that far away from where he sat, and she saw a bemused look appear on his visage. Still as arrogant as ever!

She had to admit, he was very attractive. He did look like a bad-boy, the type she normally didn't find attractive. She normally liked the clean-cut boys, but he carried the look so effortlessly, it was hard not to agree with the other two girls. But she wouldn't be caught dead saying that out loud.

But she also thought him attractive for his bravery, courage and intelligence. He was smart, but didn't like to show it often.

Hermione also didn't consider herself pretty at all. She dressed neatly and plainly, and thought she looked ok. She wasn't thin, but had rather a curvy figure, unlike the other two who wore skinny jeans beneath their robes, and caked their faces with makeup. No, she wouldn't be caught dead agreeing with Parvati and Lavender.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Detention*

Hermione walked down the Defense corridor, stopping at Sirius's office. She knocked twice, and heard his deep voice answer "Enter".

She walked in and stood in front of his desk, covered in various pictures. She looked around, and saw all sorts of things covering his walls, much like his bedroom at home.

"What would you like me to do for my detention, sir?"

"Oh now it's sir, Hermione? Call me Sirius, love, like you normally do" He said, in a slightly affronted tone.

She responded curtly. "Well, I thought that since I was in detention, I ought to _behave_ a little better"

He chuckled. " I just wanted to ask what was up. you've seemed a little off lately"

She softened instantly. She had been a little out of sorts lately. What's going on?"  
He conjured a comfy chair for her to sit on, and she did. She began "Well, then why did you give me detention?"

"I can't have the other students thinking I favor students, now can I?"

"Well, I suppose not", she agreed

"I've been a little off lately. I guess it's Ron and Harry. I mean, we're 19 now- wizarding adults. We should be getting ready to enter the 'grownup' workforce next year, leaving all the childish stuff behind, and they've reverted back into the school lifestyle, acting like a bunch of 5th years again. It's awful. I'll be still doing all their Auror paperwork for them next year. I"m completley ready to move onto bigger and better things, not the same rut I've been in for the past 9 years of my life"

"I see." he agreed. "You know, not everything is childish. You can have a little fun every once in a while. You don't have to be laced into the corset 24/7, figurativley speaking"

" I know how to have fun!" she snapped. "just because I don't run around like those skanky Lavender and Parvati doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. How bout all those celebration balls and tho-"

She was cut off by Sirius's laughter. "Hermione, love, don't bite my head off. I was just suggesting you loosen up a little, there's no need to attack fellow students"

"I'm sorry, Sirius. It's just that I get that from Harry and Ron a lot too. And I guess it's just a little annoying seeing lavender and Parvati running around all the time, using their "femenine wiles" to get anything they want. They're beautiful and they know it, and they use it to their advantage. Plain, ugly Hermione Granger is left to 'fend for herself',actually working for her-"

She looked down and stopped. She blushed at how much of her inner psyche she had revealed. It normally didn't bother her that much, but seeing them flaunt and flit around was really annoying, and called into mind her own physical shortcomings.

She felt a hand on her chin, pulling her face up to look into Sirius's eyes. "Don't you ever think for _one second_ you're not beautiful" He said, pulling him up to her.

She didn't know quite when it happened, but she felt his lips come down and gently touch hers in a sweet chaste kiss, his arms coming to wrap around her and draw her closer. She moaned at all the sensations he was creating. He used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, petting and teasing her tongue out of it's resting place in her mouth. She allowed his to draw it out, and they were so closely wrapped around each other, they couldn't tell whose hands were whose.

She could feel her panties dampening with each second, and knew she had to have him. She could feel him hardening against her also, and could also hear her mind chanting "Yes! YES!" when he began unbuttoning her school shirt. She returned the favor and he brought his hands up and unclasped her bra. He moved down to kissing her neck, while also freeing her large breasts to his advances.

He moved down, leaving butterfly kisses burning in his wake. He got down to one breast, and sucked it into his mouth, rolling it and teasing it with his teeth. She moaned and whined, wanting more of him, wanting to touch him, caress him.

She tugged his face up, smiled at him, and brought him back to her mouth.  
"Now, Miss Granger, you're going to have to remember that I am in charge- I am after all the professor and you the student"

The dominance turned her on even more, but she allowed him to draw back, leaving her standing there. He circled her quivering body, his gaze burning into her skin. She brought her arms up to cover her chest, feeling exposed. his voice startled her out of it

"Did I Say you could move?" he demanded "Put your arms back down, you're absolutley beautiful."

She blushed at his affections, unused to any kind of attention of that kind.

"Now, Miss Granger, walk over to my desk" She complied, wondering what he was up to. She had an inkling, but she wasn't quite sure. He used his wand to send all of the things on the desk over to carefully pile in one corner, and walked over closer to her.

"hop up on the desk and lay back" She complied again, getting wetter and wetter. He walked up and looked down at her, while at the same time moving a hand up her leg towards *that* place. He wriggled a finger beneath her drenched panties and moaned "So wet, so ready for me" he said, inserting a finger. She gasped at the contact and writhed and moaned, desperate for the friction she needed. He chuckled again, tearing off her panties and spreading her legs. He brought a skilled thumb up to her clit, and flicked it.

She almost came from that alone. He bent down and sucked one nipple into his mouth, working it like he had before. His hand was still at work in her wet core, beating a tantalizing rythym as she came soon after, all this sexual tension building up into one spontaneous, amazing orgasm. He let her come down from her high, and she felt his thick, hard member at her opening. He looked down into her eyes, seeking last-moment permission. She would like nothing better than to have him inside her. She nodded, and he drove in, breaking her barrier.

SHe clenched her eyes through the pain, and it began to dull and she nodded for him to continue. He pulled out, then went back inside. He moaned "SO warm, so tight, 'mione. You're amazing!" She saw stars from the sensations he was creating on, in and around her body. There was nothing like that feeling in the world. She moaned and arched her back, offering her breasts up towards the ceiling. He brought his oh-so -experienced hand down to her clit and flicked it expertly again.  
She had another orgasm, this one 10x better than the last. She moaned and swore she screamed, but couldn't tell. Colors and eyesight blurred and all she saw were his grinning dark eyes looking into hers. She could still feel him inside her.

He pulled out, still as hard as he had been before. "I know that professor bit from earlier turned you on. Wanna try more?" he said, grinning cheekily as she nodded. He walked back a few steps, and put on a serious face.  
"Now, miss Granger, you are in detention after all. This is supposed to be punishment for you. Now get on your hands and knees and turn around on that desk." She did as he asked, realizing that her school skirt was still on. She reached to take it off, but found his hand on the clasp.

"Did I say to take the skirt off? I thought we clarified that I was in charge here, and you do as I ask. Leave it on- much kinkier." She moaned at his words, and could feel herself getting wet again. He saw it from his angle. "Oh, so that turns you on? Do you know what? I can see that beautiful little pussy from back here, just dripping to be touched. Do you know what we can do with you in this position? Well, what I can do ? I'm in charge, so I say you have to see how long you can stay in that exact position.

She didn't know exactly what he was planning, but she could guess. She barely resisted the urge to push her hips backwards and wriggle her rear. He walked aroud so he was facing her. She was panting and slightly flushed from her arousal, and that made him even harder than before. He brought his hands to her breasts, cupping and rolling them, playing with the nipples. SHe barely resisted the urge to arch her chest into his hands. He saw her arms shaking from the effort of not doing so, and he chuckled again, withdrawing his hands.

she whined at the loss and remained as she was. He walked back around to her rear, and slid his hand down her ass, fondling and caressing. He drew a finger down her wetness and she shuddered and bucked into his hand, wanting more. He tutted and said " I said no moving" She resumed her earlier position and waited. He slid one finger into her and said "You like this? Do you like me treating you like a whore? Are you my whore? Come on, whore, beg!"

"Yes! YEs! I'm yours, your whore" she screamed, playing his game. "please, please, screw me, please!" This whole thing was really turning her on, she really needed relief and hoped he would give her what she sook soon- she didn't know what would happen if he didn't.

He laughed again and said "do you know what I"m planning on doing with you, hmmm? Well, how would you like my big.... hot...... throbbing....cock inside your hot, wet, tight little cunt, hmmm?"

She moaned at his words and could feel her wetness dripping down her leg. She nearly cried in relief when she felt his big, hot member rest against her entrance. He drove in, and began his savage rythym, holding onto her shoulder for support.

She could feel him rubbing against some magical place on her top wall, sending stars into her eyes. She could feel her inside start the fluttering beginnings of an orgasm and cried out amongst her moans "more, more please more. I just need a little more"

He complied, and brought his hand up to her clit, circling it and pinching it expertly, sending her into that abyss. She could feel him shake and come into her, her hot wet sleeve milking his member as she slumped into his desk and let the sensations wash over her, her skin humming.

He pulled out, sated, and looked at her near asleep form on his desk. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her on hs bed. She stirred and he asked "Wanna know something?" grinning and brushing her hair out of her face as he laid her down and snuggled around her.

She "mmmhed" him, always seeking information. "Well, I wasn't actually mad at you earlier in class. I confunded you to get a chance to get you detention, then was worried I couldn't contain myself because y ou looked so hot sitting there that I tried to look angry so no one would call me out on it. I also did it to make you mad"

WIth this, she looked over at him with an inquisitive eyebrow. He replied "Well, you look so gorgeous when you're angry, your eyes dancing and your hair flaring. It was all I could do to keep from taking you against my desk in there."

She giggled and smiled up at him, which he returned, before they sank into deep sleep together, wrapped up close and tight against the chilly October air.

******************************************************

AN: what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! and check out my HG/SS one shot "playing the game"- review that too , please!

Also, in the review, tell me what one shot I should do next: HG/CW; HG/BW; HG/FW and GW; HG/LM; HG/SS; HG/DM; HG/RL


End file.
